How you make me feel
by Yuri.smut.maniac
Summary: Korra and Asami share an appartment. Neither of them knows of the other's feelings, but they're obviously in love with each other, and sexually frustrated. (Three chapters)


I feel so hot. My body temperature increasing so much as I look at her. Her black hair hanging in loose curls on her shoulders. Those white, creamy shoulders, completely visible for everyone to see because of that damn sexy strapless dress. God how I envy the guy going out with her tonight, what was his name again? Mike, Michael,.. something with an m… Anyway I wish I could kiss those shoulders, slowly, then go to her neck, her jaw, her lips. How much I love those lips, covered most of the time in red lipstick but still so kissable without the makeup. I'm staring at her lips now, and I can see them move but I have no idea what she's saying…

"Earth to Korra? Korra? Korra?!"

She slaps my arm.

"Huh? What?"

"I said Mako is here in 2 minutes, so I'm going downstairs to wait for him." Right, Mako, that's the name of the jerk she's going out with. I know he's probably not an ass, but I just can't help think that way about every guy she dates.

"Oh, yeah, sure, have fun!" I can barely even muster fake enthusiasm. "At what time will you be back?"

She grabs her purse, putting the strap around her shoulder. "I don't know, depends on how it goes I guess, maybe I'm not coming back at all tonight" Asami's wink makes me feel slightly sick. Still, I force a smirk on my face. "I didn't peg you as the girl to put out on the first date, Sato" Her laugh makes my stomach twist. "That's because I'm not" She steps towards me, her arms outstretched. I meet her halfway, my hands going towards her waist as she gives me a brief hug. No matter how many times this girl has wrapped her arms around me before, I still get butterflies every time. God, she even smells amazing.

"I'll be back before eleven, you don't have to wait for me though, I know you have an early morning." I watch her open the door and step through it.

As soon as it closes I turn around towards my bedroom. Fuck I feel so horny right now. I kick off my shoes and stumble on one leg to take off my socks.

Positioning myself in the middle of my bed on my knees I start slowly rolling my hips. My hands go inside my hair as I fantasize about kissing Asami. Tracing my jaw with my finger I imagine her lips there, slowly moving towards my neck, my collarbone and back to my jawline. I slowly take off my shirt and my bra before throwing them on the ground. In my mind I'm sitting on her lap, her hands exploring my body. I can almost feel her massaging my breasts and her tongue twirling around my nipple, sucking it. My breathing is getting laboured and I'm getting wet and hot.

After a few minutes I lay myself down on my stomach and I slip my hand inside my shorts, my finger grazing the damp spot on my underwear. I slowly trace the outlines of my lips through the fabric, my breathing getting louder. With every gentle stroke I can feel myself getting hotter and wetter. I imagine kissing my way down Asami's stomach, my tongue tracing the outline of her panties. I'd take them off teasingly slow, before kissing my way up her long legs.

I stop stroking myself and instead put my hands inside my boxer short, my finger lightly touching the outside of my wet inner lips. My finger moves up and down slowly, spreading the wetness. What would Asami feel like on my tongue? What would she taste like? What would her moans sound like? I push my finger inside my lips, going upwards until.. "Aaahhh" I graze my clit, my hips pushing my hand into the mattress on instinct. My breathing is getting laboured and every touch feels heightened. Visioning Asami's face as she unravels underneath me I lightly stroke the sensitive nub. My other hand grasps the sheets as my lower body rocks in a steady rhythm. Fuck, I've only just started touching myself and I'm already this close. What are you doing to me 'Sami? I can feel it building, every stroke more pleasurable than the last.

A few more seconds of grazing my clit and my muscles start tensing up. "Mmmmmmm" It's hard to maintain my pace when my body starts shaking as my orgasm rolls through me. My feet tingle and my mouth falls open in pleasure. "Asami" I whisper.

Coming down from my high I take my hands out of my pants. As I try to steady my breathing I look at my fingers, soaked in a clear thick fluid. I really gotta stop thinking about Asami like this, she's my friend. Sometimes I really wish I didn't have these feelings. Scrap that, I wish that almost all the time. If she would just return my feelings… No, I can't hold this against her, it's not her fault. Sighing I wipe my fingers on my sheets, stand up and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

I step out of the bathroom with a towel around my body, tucked under my armpits. Sighing, I pick up my bra and shirt and throw it in the laundry basket along with my shorts and panties. After getting dressed in a fresh set of clothes I rip off the sheets, putting them in the basket as well. As I'm walking towards my closet to grab some new ones I hear the door opening. I look at the clock, it's only nine o'clock, she's only been gone for like an hour or so.

"Back so soon?" I shout.

"Yeah" Her heels click on the floor as she makes her way towards my room. I look up, sheets in my hand as she appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"That bad, huh?" I can't help but grin as I start pulling the covers over my duvet.

"It was fine, just wasn't feeling like it," a smirk appears on her face, "It seems like you had some fun while I was gone though"

I freeze "What?" How the fuck did she know?

"Haha, how I know?" Can she read my mind or what? "Korra, I know you, you always do your laundry and change sheets on a wednesday. That was two days ago. Also, your hair is still wet from the shower you just took even though you took one this morning."

I'm completely dumbstruck, why does this woman know me so well. "I could have...spilled something on the mattress… and just gone out for a jog…"

"Your running shoes weren't by the door, where you always leave them until I tell you to put them back in your closet, plus you always run for at least an hour and a half." Her eyebrow raises as if to challenge me to disagree to what I know is completely true. "Don't worry about it, we all do it once in awhile.." With that she turns back around, leaving me with my mouth hanging slightly open, desperately trying not to think about Asami touching herself.

"Do you want some wine?" I hear her shout from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Shaking my head I finish putting on the cover and make my way towards the couch in the living. Asami's already sitting there, one glass of wine in her hand, the other on the coffee table next to her bare feet, her heels standing next to the couch. She smiles up at me, patting the spot next to her. I take the glass and plop down into the cushions.

"So, tell me about the date?"

Sigh. "He was nice and all, just not really what I'm looking for right now"

Taking a sip of the wine, I turn a little more towards her. "Ok, so what are you looking for right now, I thought you said the guy was your type?"

"He is, I mean he's kinda like the past guys I've dated."

I frown. "Are you saying you only agreed to a date with him because he's like other guys you've dated?"

Asami looks away and swirls around with the wine in her glass. "He kindly asked me to a date, and I thought he was cute so I said yes"

I nod. "But?"

Another sigh. "But, I missed a spark, I… He just didn't make my heart race. As cheesy as it sounds I'm looking for someone who makes butterflies erupt in my stomach, you know?"

I think about the way Asami makes my stomach turn everytime she walks into the room. Looking down at my glass I let out a soft "yeah".

"Have you ever had someone like that?"

I gulp at the question, slowly moving my head towards her, seeing her green eyes fixed on me. "Yes". The air is suddenly thicker, heavier as I look into those orbs, see them widen just a tiny bit at my answer. I shift a bit, taking a sip of my wine.

"Somebody I know?"

"Mphf" Her hands go to my back as I choke on the beverage.

"I'll take that as a yes" Oh and the giggle she lets out makes my heart skip a beat, god I love that sound. I can see the smirk on her face and my hands are getting sweaty. Is it warmer in here than before? Shit, this is dangerous, this whole conversation is making me nervous because she's so close to knowing the one thing I'm afraid of telling her. It would be so much easier if I could lie to her, but I can't, never could, not against her. A part of me even wants her to find out, wants her to keep questioning until it slips out. That way I don't have to keep wondering if she feels the same.

My eyes look into hers and I'm sure I must look like a deer caught in headlights, begging her not to continue, though secretly hoping she does.

"You don't have tell me if you don't want to Korra" She says softly. Her facial expression tells me something else though. I wanna give in, I want to say it. "I…" My throat feels blocked, no words coming out. I'm paralysed with fear, not knowing how she'll react.

What's, in reality, probably only about ten seconds feels like hours to me, eyes flickering around her face, mouth opening and closing but no noise coming out.

"I'm going to the bathroom, yeah, I uh, have to pee.."

As I push myself up on the couch I feel her hand against my cheek, turning my head back to her.

"Is it me?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,... I close my eyes, clenching my teeth, crunching up my nose. I nod, slowly but curtly. Her thumb brushes my cheeks, her other hand laying on my own that's grasping the side of the couch. "Korra, please, open your eyes." Her voice is a whisper. I reluctantly open them, feeling like the world can just swallow me whole. There is a sign of tears in her green orbs, and her face is so close, but what shocks me the most is the beautiful smile on her face, white teeth on full display.

"I like you too"

One

Two

Three

It takes three seconds for that sentence to register in my brain. As soon as it does though, I surge forward, my lips pressing against hers.


End file.
